Harry and Malfoy Have a Quick Spell
by ShabamDinosaur
Summary: This is a Drarry lemon! Malfoy sneaks into the Gryffindor dormitory for a good time with Harry... ;) I guarantee it will leave you drooling. WARNING: Very very hot! This story is strictly erotic smut! It's very graphic and if that's not what you're looking for, kindly click away!
1. From Above to Beneath the Sheets

The door shut quietly to the Gryffindor dormitory. The blonde haired boy swept quietly across the floor and stopped at the foot of the bed which rested none but Harry Potter, who by now had blinked awake, his heart beating double time at the sight of the sleek, tall blonde. Malfoy thought to himself, _Bloody hell, he's awfully cute, _as he eyed the shaggy, black haired boy curled up in the scarlet blankets. Draco Malfoy winked at Harry, crossed his arms at his hips, and pulled the bottom of his Slytherin night shirt up and over his head. He threw it onto the floor carelessly, revealing completely his entire chest which was toned and slightly muscular; his skin was pale like porcelain. It was not unusually bold that Malfoy had stripped half his clothing off before even mentioning a greeting to the boy in the bed. Draco proceeded to clamber onto the bed and crawl on top of Harry, who was nervously excited. He whispered quietly, "Hey there, big boy. You look a little anxious?" His grey eyes sparkled with lust as he looked down into Harry's. As he spoke, he grabbed onto Harry's arms, seductively pinning his wrists to the bed. He hovered mere inches over Harry.

"I've been waiting," Harry stammered nervously, a cute smile crossing his lips as he eyed Malfoy's angular, pale face.

"Have you, now?" Malfoy returned Harry's cute grin with a sly, pleased smile. The blonde was still on his hands and knees over Harry's body, which was still beneath the covers. They were inches apart. Harry fidgeted nervously under Draco's firm grip and eyed the blonde longingly, awaiting his every move. Draco gazed into Harry's emerald green eyes and decided he could no longer wait to be as close to Harry as possible. Malfoy quickly glanced down at Harry's pink lips, back to his bright green eyes, and went in for it. He closed the gap between them, starting with Harry's lips. Malfoy pressed his mouth against Harry's, taking the Gryffindor boy a bit by surprise. But a wonderful surprise it was, for he had been dying to taste Malfoy's pale, sweet lips all night. Harry closed his eyes and eagerly slipped a tongue between Malfoy's lips. After engaging in a passionate, mouthy kiss, Malfoy lowered the rest of his body on top of Harry's, still not releasing his grip on Harry's arms.

Just the thought of the sly blonde made Harry go hard, and now having draco's warm, bony body on top of his made his member throb with the desire for Draco's touch. And Draco could feel it. The Slytherin grinded his lower body onto Harry's. He eagerly rubbed his already hardened member as hard as he could against the bump in the blanket, desperate to feel Harry's privates with his own. As steamy as the contact with the cute, black-haired boy was, the cool air of the dormitory was giving the shirtless blonde goosebumps. Malfoy broke the kiss gently and opened his eyes to meet the soft jade eyes of Harry's.

He said to Harry quietly whilst searching his brilliant green eyes, "It's a little chilly in here, don't you think?"

Harry gazed back and said, smiling, "Maybe it'd be warmer if you were under here with me." A broad grin crossed Draco's face and his heart swelled with glee. Malfoy thought Harry's quiet, sincere flirting was the sweetest thing on the planet. Each time Harry spoke his heart melted a little bit more; Harry had such a kind and selfless attitude, yet witty and intelligent. Every time he looked into those green eyes, he seemed to fall a little bit harder for Harry Potter. No one could know that, of course. Everyone assumed that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin, loathed Harry Potter, the Gryffindor. That was just how things went in the hallways and classrooms at Hogwarts. But behind closed doors, no one need know of the relationship between the two "enemies"

Draco released his dominant grip on Harry's wrists and pulled the covers back just enough to slip inside the sheets with Harry. He crawled in next to him and was delighted to discover that Harry was already shirtless. Malfoy was a sucker for thin, bony guys and Harry was just his type. As he climbed in between the sheets, the sight of Harry's collarbones, muscular chest and flat stomach made his heart throb. He was encased in the body heat that was trapped between the blankets, making him shudder at the lusty heat.

"So," Malfoy whispered slyly while stroking Harry's cheek, "Where were we?" This time, Harry didn't hesitate to meet him halfway. They pressed their lips together firmly, continuing the biting and sucking and licking that brought both boys so much pleasure. Malfoy hungrily licked at Harry's tongue, all the while slowly easing himself on top of Harry again. This time, Draco straddled him, spreading his legs and pressing his chest up against Harry's.

Suddenly, Harry wasn't so shy and snaked his hand down to Draco's straddled bum and gave it a firm squeeze. Malfoy responded with a sharp intake of breath and his body rolled, signaling he clearly did not mind the whereabouts of Harry's hands. Harry continued on groping Malfoy's firm asscheeks, thoroughly enjoying himself between both kissing Malfoy's lips and grabbing Malfoy's ass. Draco had never known Harry to be assertive about much; he must be an ass kind of guy. Draco replied by grinding his hip region hard into Harry's crotch, provoking a short, soft moan from within Harry's mouth. As draco teasingly rubbed his pelvic region into the other's, Harry's breathing deepened. He could feel malfoys bony hips against his, and between Draco's legs, a hot erection strained against his shorts that dug into Harry's crotch. The friction only intensified the sudden rush of blood to the black haired boy's hardening cock, strengthening his desperate need for sexual relief.

Harry pulled his lips away from Draco's, but his eyes remained closed. "Malfoy… please…" Harry begged in a hushed whisper. As he spoke, he brought his hands up to the small of Malfoy's back, massaging it gently.

"Please what? Gettin' a little eager, Potter?" Malfoy giggled and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry's desperate pleas for more were one of Draco's strongest turn-ons. He was going to continue teasing the black haired boy to push him even closer to the edge, but Malfoy couldnt keep his hands off the other boy much longer. Besides, watching Harry eagerly bite his own lips pushed Malfoy pretty close to the edge himself. He decided to take action.

"Ughhh, yes..." Harry groaned and hungrily went in for another kiss. He began to grope Malfoy's tight ass again, partially because how could he resist, and partially to pull himself even closer to Malfoy's body. Harry's ambitious hands were enough encouragement for Malfoy. His lips curled into a sly smile against Harrys lips as he slid a hand down between the two. Harry didn't notice; he was too focused on intermingling his tongue with Draco's. But his eyes went wide and he gasped as Malfoy's warm hand was suddenly wrapped tightly around the bulge in Harry's pants.

His breath hitched in his throat. His hands stopped rubbing Malfoy's back. The only thing that moved on his body was his eyes that anxiously watched the grey eyes above him. Malfoy gave a mischievous half-smile, a lustful blush blooming across his pale cheeks. Harry could feel the warm hand of the blonde gripping his boner through his pants and boxers. The pressure from Draco's hand was making Harry's dick twitch and throb; it swelled under the heat from the hand of the incredibly seductive boy. It was becoming very hot in Harry's lower region, and his poor cock was aching to be taken care of.

There was nothing Draco Malfoy loved more than to be in control. And as of right now, Draco had Harry wrapped around his finger. Not only did he love being in control, but he loved having someone like Harry Potter to be in control of. Harry was generally so docile, quiet, and under control. He loved seeing the animalistic, desperate, lusty, passionate side of Harry Potter.

Harry's heart was pounding, but most of the blood went straight to his you-know-where. He was eagerly awaiting the blonde's next move. And move he did. Malfoy very slowly began stroking the bump between Harry's legs, groping the rod that protruded stiffly from his shorts. He was now very thick and at full attention. Malfoy rubbed him up and down, making circles around what had to be the tip of his penis and squeezing his shaft while tugging on it. As Malfoy played readily with the boner of the boy beneath him, Harry tilted his head up and began biting and sucking in the crook of Malfoy's neck that Harry knew drove him crazy. He gently bit the flesh of Malfoy's neck, as if trying to balance out the hot, throbbing sensations now pulsing from his own penis. Watching and feeling Harry become so desperate made Malfoy very needy as well. The blonde continued to tease Harry very slowly, grabbing his dick and pulling on it, which made Harry groan against his neck. Harry bit harder at this. He could no longer stand his dick being so hard and hot with relief so close at hand. Harry turned his soft face up very close to Malfoy's ear and breathed shakily, "P-please… T-touch m-m-me….."

"What's that, Potter? You want me to…." Draco finished his sentence by pulling up on the waistband of Harry's pants and letting it snap back to his hips. He looked up at Harry with a smile that questioned him.

"Yes… Please… I'm throbbing down there…" He said, his eyes searching Draco's frantically.

"Well then…" Malfoy paused and rose up to his knees, throwing back the covers and revealing Harry laying on his back with massive erection bulging in his shorts. He crawled backwards until he kneeled over Harry's legs. He leaned down and began rubbing Harry's thigh, very close to his no-no zone. "I suppose we should take care of that stiffy of yours."


	2. Bliss from His Lips

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. Draco hurriedly began pulling off the other boy's pants and Harry had no objections. He rose his bum off the bed in order to make it easier for Malfoy to tear his pants off of him as quickly as possible. Once his pajama pants were off, Malfoy threw them heedlessly on the floor. Harry remained lying on the bed in only his plaid boxers. Malfoy caught Harry's eye and winked at him as he began playing with the waistband of Harry's boxers. He gently stroked up and down Harry's length through the fabric of his underwear, making Harry writhe and breathe heavy. Malfoy's teasing made Harry shiver with the need for sweet, pulsing relief.

Malfoy could no longer wait himself. Watching Harry squirm and bite his lips as Malfoy teased him made his own cock quiver. He reached down to the sides of Harry's hips with two hands and grabbed hold of the waistband, as if he was about to pull them off. Malfoy looked up at Harry with a smirk, and said in a low tone, "May I?"

Harry parted his shaking lips and pleaded desperately, "Please."

Malfoy's heart was thumping and he was very eager to lay his eyes and hands on Harry's privates. He smiled at Harry and gave a firm pull on his shorts. Harry lifted his butt in response, allowing Malfoy to pull his boxers off his bum, down his hips, over his thighs, down his legs, off his ankles, and onto the floor. Harry was naked.

Draco kneeled back in awe, eyeing and taking in every contour of Harry's body. Harry was perfect. From his soft, green-eyed face, to his bony shoulders and collarbones, to his toned chest, to his bony rib cage and flat belly in which he could see rising and falling steadily as he breathed, to his light happy trail that lead between his pointy hips and down to his package, to his pale muscular thighs, to his thin legs and cute feet… He was perfect.

Malfoy couldn't keep his eyes off of him. His eyes followed Harry's happy trail down to his 6 inch cock that bobbed lazily between his legs. He was very, very hard and leaked a bit of clear precum out the tip. A wave of desire came over Malfoy as he admired the thin, black-haired boy's waiting body on the bed. He stammered, "Harry.. You're… You're…. You're beautiful." Harry smiled sheepishly and eyed the pale, shirtless blonde kneeling over him. Harry wonderered how Draco could think anything else in the world was beautiful when he himself had a body like that.

Malfoy lied on his stomach on the bed, propped up on his elbows. His head was next to Harry's bony hips. He never took his eyes off Harry's groin region. He reached his hand up to Harry's thigh and rubbed it lovingly and gently. He slowly slid two fingers up Harry's leg, across his hip and stopped at the base of his penis that sported a small patch of pubic hair. Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he waited impatiently for Malfoy to just wrap his hand around his cock already and jerk him senseless. Malfoy smirked devilishly as he finally took hold of Harry's quivering cock, wrapping his hand around it. It was hot, hard and throbbing. Malfoy took his hand and ran it up and down the base of Harry's penis, making Harry shudder at the relief. He stroked Harry slowly and easily. The sensation of Malfoy's warm hand wrapped around and pulling on his cock gave him unbelievable pleasure. With each heavy stroke, a jolt of hot, tingling pleasure spread throughout his penis, making him groan under his breath. He began breathing deeper and faster.

Harry ceased biting his lip long enough to stammer, "Draco… Faster... Please…"

Malfoy loved when Harry begged. He replied with a grin, "Like this?" He began tugging the skin on Harry's dick up and down a little faster. Harry moaned gruffly in response. It was veiny and pulsing from the intense sensations brought on by the friction of Malfoy's hand. Harry felt his cock dribble a little precum. Malfoy used it to his advantage by groping the tip of his cock, making sure to tickle the sensitive underside of his head, and bring down the slippery bit onto Harry's length. Harry was shaking and breathing very heavy.

What turned Harry on the most was the fact that the boy giving him so much pleasure was Draco Malfoy. The reason he was oozing precum and gripping the sheets beneath him was because of the infamous, sexy, blonde and irresistable Draco Malfoy.

Draco was now jerking Harry off at a quicker pace; he pulled up and down on his cock, occasionally giving Harry's knob a quick rub to ensure maximum pleasure. Harry closed his eyes and let out a muffled groan. He dug his hands into the sheets and tensed every muscle in his body in order to focus all energy into his throbbing member. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, a wet, hot sensation spread over his privates. He opened his eyes to watch Draco Malfoy's nimble body hovering over the lower half of his body, his head in Harry's groin. He had engulfed the head of Harry's dick in his mouth.

Harry was taken by sweet, dripping surprise. His mouth gaped open and his heart pounded. He thought he would cum on the spot, but didn't. Malfoy sat still for a moment, enjoying the lusty, masculine taste of Harry's dick. He looked up at Harry, making sure to find his eye contact. Although his mouth was currently full with Harry's member, Harry could tell Malfoy was smiling up at him.

Draco was on his hands and knees, cock in his mouth, and thoroughly enjoying every bit of it. Despite his own member aching and begging to be touched, he got so much joy out of taunting Harry that he ignored it for the time being. Draco began playing with Harry's cock with his tongue first. He swirled his tongue around the head, feeling it's ridges and again tickling the underside of his cock. Harry was breathing hard through his teeth as he felt the warm, wet tongue make circles around his head and dip into the hole at the tip of his dick. Malfoy wiggled his tongue around the hole, licking up the sweet precum that seeped out of it. He concluded playing with the head by sucking hard on the tip of Harry's dick, making Harry writhe and groan firmly. His penis pulsated with the suction of Malfoy's lips. Malfoy released his hold, but only for a moment. He watched it bob, the tip very wet with saliva and precum. He dove back down over Harry's cock, this time sliding it in and out of his mouth. The hot, warm mouth sucking on Harry's member made him see stars. The heat from Malfoy's breath only enhanced the intense tingling feelings collecting throughout his shaft. Malfoy plunged his mouth down over the head of his cock, down the shaft and back up, over and over again. Harry was nearing the end. He pulled and tugged on the sheets below him. His toes curled and he pleaded, "Please Malfoy… Please… Faster… Ughh…" Harry groaned as the wet mouth came over his cock faster and faster. He could feel the ridges inside Malfoy's throat that tightly gripped his penis as it slid in and out, bringing him exponentially more pleasure with each bob of Draco's head. Malfoy's sweet lips sucked hard on the tip of his cock each time he came up, and he never failed to wiggle his tongue along his shaft as he slid up and down. The quick, wet rhythm brought him so close to the edge that Harry thought he would cry. He moaned uncontrollably as Malfoy swallowed his penis in his throat. His muscles tensed and his eyes went white. Harry's breathing was very irregular; he would hold his breath when Malfoy picked up speed, as if to hold on to the sensations pooling in his groin. His ribcage rose and fell quickly and heavily, and his bottom lip was white from biting it. His penis was quivering and tingling as monstrous waves of pleasure came over him. Harry whimpered and began thrusting into Draco's mouth, desperately trying to capture as much of the hot sensations as he could. Draco gladly accepted, and only plunged his mouth around Harry's dick even harder. He took Harry's whole six inches down his throat, over and over again. As the hot tingling feeling in his penis became very strong, Harry moaned uncontrollably and thrust his member into Malfoy's mouth, sliding it along his tongue and wet throat repeatedly until his cock felt like it was vibrating with pleasure. His muscles tensed again and a familiar heat came over his body. Harry felt his balls contract as he came.

His climax swarmed throughout his body, the immense tingling sensation exploding throughout his dick and making him stop moving. He rested his dick in Draco's mouth as the hot cum squirted out of him and into Draco's throat. Harry's eyes rolled back and his vision blurred as the tingling squeezed more cum out of his member. Each wave of his ejaculation made him so hot from the inside out he thought he'd pass out from the pleasure. He wanted to cry as his penis tingled uncontrollably. He was in pure bliss.

Harry came back down to Earth as the waves of pleasure faded away. As the last dribble of cum was squeezed into Malfoy's mouth, Malfoy felt a very familiar contraction in his own groin. He quickly slid Harry's member out of his mouth and focused on the sensation. His poor cock had been aching and hard for so long, just watching Harry cum was enough to make him ejaculate. Without even touching himself, his dick had had enough and he began to squirt white cum into his shorts. Malfoy was on his hands and knees, and moaned under his breath as the hot cum spurted out of his penis. His eyes rolled back as he felt the white stuff dribble out of him with much pleasure.

Harry was breathing very heavy and he felt very tired. His cock had become flaccid and he watched Malfoy groan and then lie on his back next to Harry. Both boys were breathing very heavily, and Malfoy was slightly embarrassed that he had cum in his shorts. Harry turned and put a hand on Malfoy's chest, watching it rise and fall with the rhythm of someone who just overcame an orgasm.

"Harry, I… You…" Malfoy stammered, looking into Harry's brilliant green eyes that looked quite tired. Harry cocked his head as if questioning him. "You made me cum in my pants…" Malfoy blushed a brilliant shade of red and looked down at Harry's chest, avoiding his eye contact.

"Draco, you made me cum in your mouth!" Harry chuckled and turned over on his side to wrap his arm around Draco's torso. Malfoy pressed his lips together, trying not to smile, and failing. He brought his hand up to tossle Harry's messy hair, and closed his eyes.

Harry was already lying against Draco's chest, and the two rested, one buck naked, and one shirtless.


	3. Sweet Love

After relaxing in each other's arms for awhile, Draco's eyes fluttered open. The thin dark-haired boy was still dozing against his chest, and all was quiet in the dark night. Draco retracted his arms from around Harry's waist, and placed it on Harry's head. He fumbled with Harry's shaggy hair gently and lovingly. Harry also opened his eyes and tilted his head up to look at Draco. He couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face as he looked up at the beautiful blonde boy.

"I've always liked your eyes, Draco," Harry said in a low voice.

Malfoy beamed and his heart surged. He replied, "Oh, Potter, you flatter me." Malfoy glanced at Harry's smirking, full lips. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's. They were even more luscious to taste than to look at.

Harry pulled himself up closer, so that the blonde didn't have to crane his neck to kiss him. Harry hoisted himself on top of Draco and straddled his hips. Draco rubbed his hands up and down Harry's toned back, getting dangerously closer to his ass with each delicate stroke. Draco loved feeling the grooves of Harry's muscularly bony back. Harry gently touched Malfoy's cheeks as they intertwined their tongues. Malfoy tasted so masculine, so lusty, so… Slytherin. His flavor was very arousing.

And aroused he was. Harry could feel himself becoming firmer in the groin region. The familiar hardening sensation brought his movements to be even more passionate. He kissed Draco harder and rocked his hips against Malfoy's. Because of his lack of clothing, Harry's cock proudly protruded directly, in all its glory, into Draco's groin.

Malfoy himself couldn't control his lack of flaccidness. He felt his penis twitch in his pajama bottoms; Harry's long hard-on rubbing against him was not helping. Malfoy kissed him harder, sucking and biting his lips in just the right way to make Harry groan. He pulled his lips away from Harry's body just long enough to begin biting his neck. Harry went mad for the certain fierceness in his bite that only Draco Malfoy could perform.

As Draco's cock became harder, his bite became harder. He nibbled and sucked on Harry's neck, and a groan escaped Harry's lips. Draco continued running his fingers down Harry's spine, and soon slipped a hand down to his ass. He squeezed one of Harry's firm ass cheeks; Harry smiled coyly and snaked a hand down Malfoy's body in response. He began fiddling with the waistband of his pajama shorts, making Draco smirk against Harry's neck.

Harry sat up and was now straddling Malfoy's legs. Draco looked up curiously and eyed the thin, hot, naked boy who sat on top of his body. Harry smirked down at the cute blonde who lay beneath him, who sported a very awkward bulge within his pants. He sat for a minute, still twirling the strings of Draco's pajama pants. Draco gulped nervously, thinking something was wrong. Was Harry suddenly uninterested in continuing their, erm, activities?

Harry's green eyes flickered excitedly and he smiled at Draco. He reached up, curled his fingers around the waistband of the Slytherin's remaining clothing, and pulled. Draco's pale, bony hips in their entirety came into view, along with the base of his erect cock. Only seeing a fraction of Draco naked was tantalizing; Harry needed to see him completely. Draco grinned widely when he realized that Harry was not bored but was about to strip Draco of the fabric that bound him from receiving immense pleasure. Draco rose his hips off the bed so that it was easier for Harry to tear his pants off. Draco was so aroused it was painful, despite already having cum in his pants. Harry tugged hard at the waistband, revealing Draco's thighs and his entire, bulging package. It was very hard, and a couple of throbbing veins spread throughout it. Malfoy did not hesitate to shimmy out of his pants as Harry pulled them off the rest of the way.

Harry simply gawked at Draco's body. His whole build was sprawled back lazily with no clothing about it, almost as if coaxing Harry to come touch it. He was slim but muscular, and every part of his body had a teenaged masculinity about it that was very intriguing. He had a slight, blonde happy trail leading from his flat stomach down to the trimmed base of his dick. His legs were very fit and cute, even his thighs. His cock bobbed needily between them, and a thick gob of cum dribbled down the side from his earlier lack of touching himself when desperately needing to, resulting in, yes, cumming in his pajamas.

Harry swallowed hard as he eyed Draco's body. His mouth watered at the sight. He was positively irresistible. He felt his own cock throb as he watched Draco's penis stand at full attention.

"Draco, you're… you're positively beautiful," Harry stammered, not taking his eyes off Draco's privates. Malfoy blushed and looked down at the bed. Harry eyed the cum that seeped down Malfoy's dick. "You certainly couldn't hold yourself back, could you?"

Malfoy blushed even harder, becoming very embarrassed. "I.. you… you were just so sexy, I… I couldn't help myself, it just sort of… Came out."

Harry smiled, "It certainly did. What do you say we clean you up a little bit?"

Before Draco couldn't answer, he saw Harry lean down and then felt the sensation of something hot and wet slide up one side of his dick. The muscles in his groin tensed and he gasped in surprise. Harry had licked his penis from bottom to top.

Harry had also licked up a glob of Draco's cum, as well. He swallowed it and then slowly continued licking Draco's privates, gliding the warmth of his tongue up and down Draco's hard cock. Draco shuddered as the tingling feelings pooled in his groin with each sloppy, wet lick of Harry's tongue. Soon Harry took the head of Draco's penis between his lips, and began running his dick in and out of his mouth. He tickled the underside of Draco's penis with his tongue, making Draco's jaw clench with bliss. Harry sucked on his cock for all it was worth, making a lot of suction on the head of Draco's cock. The suction brought a tingling, squeezing feeling in his penis that made him groan. And like that, it was gone as Harry pulled his lips away.

There was a quiet moment as the buildup of feelings in Draco's genitals subsided. "Are you, um, feeling a little warmed up now?" Harry whispered with a smirk on his lips. Draco nodded quickly, anxious to know what Harry was up to.

Harry gently put a hand to Draco's cock and tilted it upward and back onto Draco's belly. Harry eyed Draco's hot balls that hung tight to his penis. He put a hand to them as well and gave them a gentle rub. After rolling Draco's balls around in his hand for a minute, Harry rubbed the inside of Draco's asscheeks. And just under his butt, was the place Harry wanted to touch Draco the most.

Draco's heart pounded in his chest. He was so turned on, it was unbelievable. He just wanted Harry to suck him off senseless. But when Harry began rubbing his fingers dangerously closer to his butthole, Draco's emotions swirled with nerve. His adrenaline pumped and for reasons he couldn't explain, he did not want anything going in there. He knew for sure he was anything but straight, but despite common characteristics of a gay male, he did not want anything going in his ass. It was a sort of phobia of his. Alarmed, he yelped, "Harry, I don't know if I want you to do that…"

Harry was stunned. He delicately moved his hand up to Draco's thigh. "What's the matter?"

Malfoy looked down at the sheets with shame and stammered, "I… um… I just don't really want anything going in there."

"But… Haven't you… You know… fingered yourself before?" Harry questioned awkwardly.

"Well… No… I'm scared to, the idea just makes me nervous…"

Harry smiled comfortingly. "It doesn't hurt, you know."

"I heard it does for the first time and I just don't really want to…" Malfoy played with the sheets uncomfortably.

"Why don't you just try it? Just give it a shot, and if you really don't like it, we don't have to continue," Harry rubbed Draco's thigh lovingly.

"Um…" Draco was quiet for a long while, and when he did speak, his voice was shaky, "Promise you'll stop if I ask you to?" Draco's cock was still hard and ready.

"I promise," Harry whispered, making sure to meet Draco's grey eyes that were filled with anxiety and lust.

Draco swallowed and said, "Okay…"

After making sure there were no further rejections from Malfoy, Harry put his finger in his mouth, licking it and making it as wet as possible. After making it slippery with spit, Harry put his finger to the outside nub between Draco's asscheeks. Draco's heart pounded as he felt the pad of Harry's finger tap his asshole. _I really do not want to do this…_ Draco thought to himself. Harry slowly rubbed the tip of his index finger around Draco's hole. It felt odd to Draco, it was nothing like he'd ever felt. Not necessarily bad, but very strange.

Harry made gentle little circles around Draco's asshole before looking back up at him and saying, "Ready?"

Draco swallowed and nodded. At that, Harry gently poked through the ring of muscle and into the hole. He pulled his finger back out. He pushed in a little further the next time, feeling Draco's muscles clench around his finger nervously.

"Relax, Draco, this is going to feel good in a second," Harry encouraged, still gently prodding further and further into Draco's ass. Malfoy didn't believe him, this still had yet to feel good. It didn't hurt yet though.

Harry continued pulling his finger in and out from between Draco's asscheeks until his index was all the way in. Draco still had his jaw clenched and had an expression of worry on his angular face, but the fact that he had not jerked away from Harry yet showed that he was willing to allow Harry to continue.

Harry pulled his finger out and spat on it, making sure his finger was still wet. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Draco. He inserted his finger into his hole again, this time pushing it as far as it would go and then probing around inside his ass. He wiggled his finger around, and it felt very odd to Draco until Harry struck a certain spot that sent instant tingles throughout Draco's groin.

Draco drew a sharp breath inward when Harry's finger slipped over that certain bump. Harry looked up quickly and whispered with concern, "Did I hurt you?"

Malfoy pondered his answer and said, "N... No."

Harry continued rubbing that certain spot inside Draco's ass. Draco clenched himself and groaned against the sensation. The worry melted from his body as he focused on the thin, wiggling sensation inside him. He had never felt anything like it, and the rhythm of Harry's finger probing his ass brought him great pleasure. He moaned again, and pushed his wrists aimlessly into the sheets.

Harry smiled wide as he looked up to see Draco's eyes closed and an expression of bliss on his face. He had done it. He had found the spot and hopefully dissolved Draco's fear of having his ass fingered.

Harry began sliding his finger in and out of Draco's asshole, making sure to grind his finger against the hot spot inside his ass. Draco groaned and grabbed onto the sheets. Harry's finger sliding in and out of him made his back end quiver in ways he'd never quivered. It felt hot and wet, and he felt like he never wanted the rhythm to stop. Something extremely pleasurable was pooling deep inside his ass that made him want to hump against it.

Draco groaned as Harry pushed and pulled his finger in and out of Malfoy's ass, rubbing his hot spot with each thrust of his finger. Harry loved watching Draco writhe on the sheets in the moonlight. Draco bit his bottom lip as the pleasure built inside his prostate with great acceleration. He couldn't resist the urge to grab his cock and start jerking on it, enhancing the massive buildup of sensations within his groin.

Harry stopped fingering him and whispered hurriedly, "Draco… I need you." Harry's heart beat very fast.

Draco opened his eyes and breathed heavily. He gasped, "Harry, I need you inside me. Right now. Please…"

Harry beamed and his heart fluttered. After all these years… He was going to lose his virginity to Draco Malfoy. The sexiest, the most alluring, the dangerous, the secret lover, the Slytherin. Harry leaped up from between Draco's legs and got onto his knees. Draco sat up and flipped over, now on his hands and knees on the bed with Harry behind him. His cock dripped precum and his ass ached for more. The feelings of need were intense and drowned Draco in desire for Harry Potter.

Harry stared at the boy on his hands and knees in front of him. He was so sexy, crouching there, waiting, staring back at Harry with those gorgeous grey eyes. Harry had never been so ready. He grabbed onto Malfoy's firm butt and gave it a tight squeeze, almost making Harry roll his eyes back. He certainly was an ass kind of guy. He gave the right cheek a hard, playful spank, making Malfoy suck in a sharp intake of breath. Harry rubbed the spot he had just slapped lovingly to ease the pain.

Harry continued to rub Draco's ass as he got closer to him. When Harry's hips were practically touching Malfoy's butt, Harry whispered, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Draco craned his neck and smiled back at him, "Harry, I wouldn't want to share this moment with anyone else but you."

Harry's heart felt hot and a new wave of desire for Draco spread over him. He just wanted to be inside Draco. After spitting on his hand and rubbing it on his dick, he took hold of it and guided it between Draco's hot ass and towards his entrance. "Okay… I'm gonna go easy, alright?"

Draco smiled again and said coyly, "Maybe at first, but I want you to do me hard."

Harry blushed and said, "Oh, I can promise you that. Tell me if I hurt you..." With that, Harry pushed through Draco's tight opening, very slowly. He eased his way into Draco's ass, and felt it spreading as he pushed his cock in. Draco groaned in pain but tolerated it, knowing it would feel good in a bit. He held his breath as Harry stretched his ass painfully… But soon, all six inches of Harry were inside of him. Harry sat still for a moment before moving again.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked while lovingly rubbing his lower back.

"Never been better," Draco replied, biting his lip in pain.

Slowly, Harry pulled his cock almost all the way out of his ass, just until his head was the only part inside of Draco. And then he pushed it back in. This one was a little less painful for Draco, and the next was even less. As Draco's muscles seemed to have become accustomed to the fact that they were being stretched and they were gonna like it, he relaxed and it started to feel good. Harry was able to push himself in and out a little bit faster as Draco's ass was not so tight. The feeling of Draco's tight ass squeezing his penis was phenomenal. The rings of muscle throughout Draco's asshole pulled at his dick and he began dripping precum into Draco's tunnel. The wetness of Harry's cock began to make being penetrated a lot more pleasurable. Draco started to enjoy having a thick dick inside of him; as it slid in and out, it hit his prostate so firmly and rhythmically that he also started to seep precum. The feeling of Harry's cock sliding in and and out of him made him groan and start thrusting backwards for more.

"Oh, Harry… It feels so good…" Draco whimpered.

Harry was grabbing onto Malfoy's ass while thrusting himself into Draco. "I… know…" He moaned, breath by breath.

Each time the head of Harry's dick bumped Draco's prostate, waves of pleasure overcame him and he tingled with desire. His groin was throbbing and humping with pleasure against his own will. His muscles were tensing and he felt a hot sensation climbing inside of him. He felt so incredibly close to Harry, he wanted nothing but for Harry to be inside of him. He just wanted to feel this moment forever. Harry picked up speed and thrust himself into Draco, breathing heavily as the feelings of being inside Draco swelled up inside of him as pure bliss.

"Harry… You're gonna make me cum…" Draco grunted, pushing his ass back onto Harry's dick.

"Draco… I know… I'm about to cum…" Both their breathing rates became very ragged as they grinded against each other, Harry plunging his cock into Draco over and over. Draco gripped onto the sheets and bit his lip as he whimpered in pleasure. All he could think of was Harry. His cock was throbbing and his climax was approaching very quickly as the heat expanded in his ass. Harry himself was growing very near the end as he felt his balls contract. Again and again he pushed and pulled himself out of Draco until the bliss was so remarkable he couldn't breathe. His orgasm overcame him while he was still inside Draco, shooting his load into Draco's ass. The feeling of Harry's cum gushing against his g-spot was too much for Draco, and he also began to explode into a white hot dream of pure, shaking pleasure. His cock erupted and tingled and quivered as the feeling shook from his ass down to the head of his dick. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt himself gush cum from the inside out. Their pleasure seemed to be completely in sync and they both thought of nothing but each other as their bodies pulsed in pleasure.

Draco came back down to Earth with Harry's wet cock still inside of him. His penis was still throbbing and oozing cum, and he felt he might collapse on the bed at any second. Harry also was just finishing his orgasm and felt the extreme pleasure fade into happy satisfaction. He gently pulled his sensitive, wet dick out of Malfoy's cute ass.

Without saying a word, Harry laid down on the bed, sweaty, breathing hard and completely naked. Draco did the same, falling very close to Harry. Both boys breathed heavily and just looked into each other's eyes for awhile. Draco reached out to touch Harry's chest and feel his thumping heartbeat. Harry reached up to play with Malfoy's blonde locks. They were very close together and they could feel each other's body warmth. Foreheads almost touching, Harry could feel his heart grow hot. He closed his eyes and spoke the words, "Draco… I love you."

Draco rose his hand up to lightly touch Harry's cheek. Draco eyed Harry's gorgeous face and pressed his lips against Harry's, taking in his smell and the gentle feel of his kiss for a good couple of seconds. He pulled away and without opening his eyes, spoke the words, "Harry, I love you."


End file.
